Many structures have been proposed heretofore for supporting roofs by means of cables. Typical of such arrangements are the structures shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,921,592 for an air inflated structure, 3,288,158 for a movable roof structure, 3,613,322 for a cable supported roof, 3,994,108 for a tower structure, and 4,068,404 for a shade producing structure. Other domed structures of more rigid construction include the Superdome in New Orleans, La. and the Astrodome outside of Houston, Tx. In most of these structures, however, the roof is either rigidly supported, or in the case of the cable supported roofs, the cables are fixed in their positions relative to the roof and the cable supporting members, once the roof is in place. Accordingly, in the event of ground movement, as in an earthquake, the structures would have little "give" or accommodation to the shock, and might well collapse as the result of such an earth tremor.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a cable supported dome structure which is self-balancing and earthquake resistant.